Double Jeu
by Felcie
Summary: UA. Lelouch et Suzaku font partie des deux familles rivales de Vérone. Leurs vies tourneront-elles à la tragédie le jour où ils tomberont amoureux l'un de l'autre ? YAOI
1. Prologue

_Joyeux anniversaire super en retard Ryooooo._

_Donc voilà, cette fic est une requête de Ryokushokumaru et est largement inspirée de nos très nombreux MPs, je la poste un peu plus tard que prévu mais la voilà ! Bon, rien d'original, la trame suit presque fidèlement celle de Roméo et Juliette ! Il y aura donc un prologue, cinq actes et la majorité des personnages de la pièce trouvent leur alter ego dans ceux de la fic et, donc, de Code Geass. Je ne vais pas faire une liste de qui est qui mais, sachez que Lelouch est Juliette et que Suzaku est Roméo. Bien sûr, il y aura de __nombreuses différences, notamment dans l'intrigue et dans l'organisation de "mes" scènes, sinon, ça ne serait pas drôle^^_

_Bref. J'ai fait un pari avec moi-même._

_Voilà, les explications sont terminées ! Passons au disclaimer et cie puis je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)_

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent au manga Code Geass et à ses créateurs, comprenant CLAMP et autres.**

**Pairing : Lelouch Vi Britannia x Suzaku Kururugi**

**Lemon : Non**

* * *

Double Jeu

- Acte 1, Prologue -

Lelouch ouvrit les yeux, baillant. Des voix l'avaient réveillé, non loin de sa chambre. Il soupira et se redressa. Quel jour était-ce, quelle heure ? Il regarda autour de lui, les draps étaient trempés. Sûrement s'était-il couché juste après sa douche… Maintenant qu'il était tout à fait éveillé, il reconnaissait les voix de ses parents qui se disputaient. Toujours le même sujet, une famille japonaise franchement installée à Vérone qui leur causait problème. Lui ne voyait pas ce qui dérangeait autant, la vie était bien morne sans compétition et l'entreprise des Kururugi était justement ce qu'il fallait pour qu'il puisse prouver que les Britannia restaient les maîtres. Mais ses parents ne voyaient vraisemblablement pas les choses comme lui les considérait. Il attendit que la tempête passe avant de sortir, regardant rêveusement les étoiles par la fenêtre. Il voulait tellement prendre à son tour la tête de l'entreprise et de prouver sa valeur mais même cela lui semblait bien morne. Il détestait s'ennuyer mais il ne savait pas quoi faire pour tromper cet ennui.

_ Princesse !

Lelouch haussa un sourcil et se tira malgré lui jusqu'au balcon. Un jeune homme élancé aux yeux violets lui adressa un grand sourire que lui seul pouvait voir. Lelouch eut un soupir amusé.

_ Rolo, que fais-tu là ?

_ Je me suis dit que tu devais être enfin réveillé ! Que dirais-tu de faire un tour en ville ?

Lelouch n'hésita pas longtemps. Il enfila immédiatement une chemise et un pantalon noirs et descendit par le balcon rejoindre son cousin. Il aimait sortir en ville avec Rolo qu'il considérait comme un frère. Rolo était un jeune homme très particulier. Il pouvait se montrer fidèle et enjoué puis taciturne et agressif la minute d'après. Avant tout, il était fidèle à sa famille et était le premier à vouer une haine sans borne aux Kururugi. Lelouch ne voyait pas l'intérêt de détester des gens qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Le jeune homme se raidit brusquement et Rolo se mit par réflexe devant lui pour le protéger. Il avait reconnu l'odeur du sang qui le mettait toujours aussi mal à l'aise. Des partisans des deux familles devaient sûrement encore s'être battus… Ces affrontements se terminaient toujours dans des bains de sang et Lelouch trouvait cela stupide. Il inspira un coup et se dirigea vers la ruelle d'où le combat avait certainement eu lieu. S'il voulait faire un jour changer les choses, il fallait commencer maintenant. Il s'avança alors lentement, suivi de Rolo. Il valait mieux être sur ses gardes à Vérone. Il trouva un jeune homme brun à l'air asiatique qui était grièvement blessé. Rolo s'avança comme pour l'achever mais Lelouch le prit par le bras.

_ Rentre.

Rolo le regarda longuement, divisé entre sa loyauté envers la famille Britannia et celle envers Lelouch. La seconde l'emportant comme toujours, il fit un signe de tête et s'en alla. Au moins, quoi que Lelouch allait faire, lui seul en porterait le poids et les conséquences. Il s'agenouilla à côté du jeune homme et put voir davantage son visage. Il était plutôt beau, les traits fins mais son corps était musclé, preuve d'un exercice régulier. Lelouch effleura son visage au teint olive de ses doigts glacés et les retira précipitamment quand l'autre poussa un gémissement. Bon, au moins, il était sûr qu'il était encore vivant… Il papillonna de ses yeux vert émeraude et Lelouch considéra que qualifier l'inconnu de beau était un euphémisme. C'était sans conteste l'homme le plus séduisant qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Le brun fronça les sourcils, reconnaissant bien que sonné les yeux améthystes caractéristiques de la famille Britannia. Lelouch se racla la gorge.

_ Je ne te veux aucun mal si tu ne m'attaques pas. Laisse-moi t'aider, c'est sûrement ma famille qui t'a blessé et je souhaite m'en acquitter.

L'autre fronça les sourcils davantage, au point que ses yeux ne furent plus que des fentes vertes inquisitrices. Enfin, il soupira et son expression redevint normale.

_ Un peu d'aide ne serait pas de refus, peu importe de qui elle vient…

Lelouch hocha la tête mais ne bougea pas. Ou pouvait-il l'emmener ? Pas chez lui, c'était sûr… Soudainement, il se rappela d'une vieille amie qui l'avait guéri à de nombreuses reprises… Rakshata l'aiderait sûrement, elle n'avait choisi aucun parti dans la guerre de Vérone et soignait aussi bien les Anglais que les japonais. Ou les Italiens. Étrangement, Rakshata respectait peu les Italiens ayant choisi un parti, elle prônait davantage leur indépendance dans cette situation. Et Lelouch ne pouvait qu'approuver cette décision. Il lui tendit la main puis, quand le brun se décida à la prendre, il l'aida à se lever.

_ Nous allons chez une amie.

L'autre hocha la tête et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Lelouch se sentit un peu mal à l'aise, il n'avait jamais eu ce genre de contact avec un étranger… Cependant, il devait admettre que c'était plus simple de le supporter de cette manière. Enfin, plus simple… Le jeune homme avait découvert récemment son penchant pour la gente masculine et avoir un homme aussi bien bâti collé à lui comme ça était comme une torture. Oh bien sûr, il pouvait toujours le faire chanter et coucher avec lui sous prétexte qu'il l'avait sauvé. C'était son genre, personne ne serait surpris, mais il n'était pas non plus insensible. Il n'allait pas faire chanter quelqu'un de blessé dans un intérêt purement personnel. Il frappa tant bien que mal à la porte de Rakshata qui vint lui ouvrir avec un sourire amusé.

_ Qui m'amènes-tu cette fois ?

_ Je ne sais pas, avoua le jeune homme, en allongeant l'inconnu qui s'était évanoui à mi-parcours sur un des lits de secours de la plantureuse femme. Je l'ai juste trouvé dans la rue, je ne pouvais pas l'ignorer.

_ Oh, Lelouch, prince des causes perdues. Je ne serais pas surprise le jour où tu prendras une identité masquée pour sauver la veuve et l'orphelin…

_ Ne plaisante pas… Ce n'est pas mon genre. De sauver la veuve et l'orphelin… Bref, occupe-toi de lui, je dois rentrer avant qu'on ne remarque mon absence.

Rakshata hocha la tête sans quitter son sourire et sortit des bandages pour commencer son ouvrage. Lelouch s'en alla après un dernier regard sur celui qu'il venait de sauver. Il fallait maintenant qu'il retrouve Rolo.

…

Suzaku ouvrit les yeux et gémit de douleur quand il voulu bouger. Que s'était-il passé ? Une seule chose lui venait en tête. Ses yeux. Violets, comme tous ceux de la famille Britannia. Ce garçon qui devait avoir son âge l'avait sauvé et, dans son étreinte, il s'était senti en sécurité. Il ferma les yeux, appréciant l'odeur de l'inconnu encore sur lui. Ce genre de choses arrivait tellement rarement… Non, c'était même la première fois qu'une personne d'une famille venait sauver quelqu'un de l'autre famille. Il se sentait privilégié même si, il fallait l'avouer, le plus simple aurait quand même été d'être plus prudent. Son père lui reprochait souvent sa candeur. Certes, se promener de nuit seul vers le quartier des Britannia n'avait pas été son idée la plus lumineuse. Mais, quoi, pourquoi était-ce un crime de se balader dans une partie de la ville ? Il trouvait ce raisonnement stupide : Vérone était à tous. L'attitude de sa famille le dépassait à ce sujet. Vouloir la suprématie était une chose, mais l'étendre sur toute une ville ? Il grimaça en s'asseyant. Il se souvenait maintenant de ce qui c'était passé. Une embuscade dans laquelle il avait foncé tête baissée. Ses agresseurs se fichaient pas mal de savoir qui il était, à partir du moment où il ressemblait de loin ou de près à un Kururugi. Heureusement, d'ailleurs, Suzaku n'osait pas imaginer le traitement qu'on lui aurait fait s'ils avaient su qu'il était l'héritier Kururugi. Ils l'auraient sûrement capturé. Il posa sa tête sur l'oreiller, pensif. Quelle vie étrange. Tout était si différent quand il vivait encore au Japon. Il n'y était plus allé depuis si longtemps que tous ses souvenirs de cette époque étaient flous, néanmoins, ils étaient bien plus doux et colorés que sa vie actuelle. Tout du moins jusqu'à ce soir… Qui était donc son mystérieux sauveur ? La femme qui entra le sortit de ses pensées. Il l'avait déjà vu…

_ Vous êtes Rakshata, pas vrai ?

L'Indienne sourit avant de venir changer ses bandages. Il la laissa faire sans protester. Il savait qui elle était. Une noble ayant choisi un parti neutre. Il la respectait pour avoir eu le courage de prendre cette décision dans la Vérone actuelle. Lui ne souhaitait que la paix mais il n'avait pas les outils pour l'établir. Il avait une fois songé à tuer son père mais, la haine déjà bien ancrée dans les cœurs des citoyens, ça aurait été inutile. Les Japonais auraient érigé un nouveau dictateur et ne l'aurait pas écouté, bien qu'hériter légitime. Il secoua la tête. Un dictateur. Son père n'était pas ce genre de personne, juste un chef d'entreprise qui souhaitait toujours plus. Et perdait de vue l'essentiel. Suzaku regarda Rakshata le soigner pensivement.

_ Qui m'a amené ? finit-il par demander.

_ Tu veux connaître son nom ?

Suzaku hocha la tête. Comment remercier un inconnu, sinon ?

_ Pourquoi veux-tu le savoir ?

_ Pour le remercier, bien sûr.

_ Vraiment ? demanda Rakshata avec un sourire espiègle qui fit rougir Suzaku.

Pourquoi voulait-il le voir, si ce n'était pour le remercier ? Il baissa les yeux. Non, il y avait plus.

_ Je veux le revoir, avoua-t-il. Je veux comprendre pourquoi un membre de la famille Britannia m'a sauvé, moi, un asiatique. Surtout à Vérone.

Rakshata secoua la tête, nullement surprise par la réponse qu'il lui avait apporté.

_ Rentre chez toi, Japonais. La réponse t'apportera davantage de questions et je ne suis pas sûre que tu voudras les poser.

Suzaku fronça les sourcils mais compris assez vite qu'il était inutile de discuter. De plus, par politesse envers celle qui l'avait soigné sans poser de questions, il se devait de respecter ses règles et de ne pas causer de problèmes. Il soupira longuement et enfila sa chemise. Après avoir salué la femme, il s'en alla, plus prudent cette fois, bien qu'il soit à la frontière. Sur le chemin du retour, alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, un grand Italien aux cheveux blonds le fit sursauter.

_ Gino, comportes-toi correctement… Tu as encore bu ?

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et l'entraîna dans une valse de laquelle Suzaku parvint à s'extraire tant bien que mal.

_ Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? gronda-t-il, cachant ses blessures.

_ Oh, Suzaku, je viens de voir une sublime pièce. Ma chère et tendre du moment y jouait le rôle principal.

Suzaku leva les yeux au ciel et reprit sa route, l'écoutant d'une oreille. Ici, il était en sécurité mais on ne savait jamais… Il entra enfin dans l'immeuble de sa famille, un bâtiment ancien dans lequel il aimait vivre, y sentant un passé, une histoire. Sans les problèmes de ses parents, sa vie serait vraiment parfaite. Voyant qu'il pensait à autre chose, Gino lui donna un coup de coude.

_ Tu m'écoutes ? Où étais-tu passé ? Ne me dis pas que tu es encore allé voir cette Kallen… se moqua-t-il.

Suzaku leva les yeux au ciel. Certes, ça avait été un de ses projets quand il était sorti mais tout cela avait rapidement quitté son esprit suite aux événements de la soirée.

_ Ô Kallen, douce mais farouche Kallen, voilà que tu as ravi mon cœur et ce pour le plus grand malheur de mes amis les plus farceurs… commença Gino en s'asseyant sur le lit de Suzaku dans une position tragique.

_ Ha-ha-ha, très drôle ! Maintenant bouge, jeune homme ! Ce n'est pas ta chambre et je n'ai que faire de tes vers !

_ Oh, oh ! Monsieur est de mauvaise humeur ! Te serais-tu fait éconduire ? Kallen n'est pas faite pour toi, de toute manière, elle est plus Anglaise que des nôtres, si tu veux mon avis.

_ Gino…

Le blond sortit de la chambre avec un grand sourire moqueur.

_ _Des entrailles prédestinées de ces deux ennemies A pris naissance, sous des étoiles contraires, un couple d'amoureux Dont la ruine néfaste et lamentable Doit ensevelir dans leur tombe l'animosité de leurs parents. Les terribles péripéties de leur fatal amour Et les effets de la rage obstinée de ces familles Que peut seule apaiser la mort de leurs enfants, Vont en deux heures être exposés sur notre scène. Si vous…_

Suzaku ferma la porte avec force, faisant résonner son claquement dans tout l'étage. Sa vie elle-même prenait des allures de tragédie, inutile d'en rajouter.

* * *

_Ce que récite Gino à la fin est une partie du prologue de Roméo et Juliette._

_Voili voilou, comme c'est un prologue, j'ai fait ça le plus court possible ! Je vous laisse à vos reviews et je vous dit à bientôt ;)_


	2. Acte I

_Y a à la bourre et super méga à la bourre... Puis il y a moi ! Je suis franchement désolée pour ceux qui attendait la suite, je devais la poster il y a genre deux mois mais, au milieu du chapitre, j'ai eu un gros trou et je savais plus quoi écrire et VOILÀ. Au final ça vous donne un chapitre au style ecléctique en plus d'être en retard et je m'en excuse...! _

_Que dire de constructif sur ce chapitre ? Eh bien, pas grand chose ! Mis à part qu'il se base sur l'acte I de Roméo et Juliette... Comme j'étais à la bourre, je me suis dit que j'allais faire 1 chapitre = 1 acte...! D'où ma lenteur à écrire car j'ai relu plusieurs fois cet acte, pendant ma crise de la page blanche, mettant en lien avec Code Geass, etc. Et blah blah blah... Bref, vous verrez bien._

_Ceci étant dit, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

Acte I

Suzaku se réveilla péniblement. Ses blessures le faisaient encore souffrir et il soupira, repensant à son inconscience de la veille. Se balader dans Vérone, seul le soir. Il ouvrit sa chemise de soie pour regarder ses bandages. Heureusement, les soins lui ayant été prodigués rapidement, tout semblait presque cicatrisé et il n'y avait plus de sang. Grimaçant, il sortit hors du lit pour aller prendre une douche rapide. Son père voulait le voir aujourd'hui à l'entreprise, sûrement pour lui parler de succession… Le jeune homme secoua la tête. Bien sûr, il voulait cet héritage, ce serait pour lui un moyen de tout changer de l'intérieur ! En revanche, l'attitude de son père et la manière dont il allait lui présenter la situation et le rôle qu'il devrait y jouer ne l'enchantait guère.

_ Il faut bien y passer… murmura-t-il en laissant l'eau couler sur ses blessures.

Cette impression d'apaisement qu'il avait en sentant cette eau chaude glisser sur lui rappela à Suzaku les mains agiles et fines de son sauveur de la veille, le prenant dans ses bras, le gardant contre sa chaleur… Il rougit en y repensant. Il devait savoir qui il était, ne serait-ce que pour le remercier. Et le toucher, sentir cette chaleur une nouvelle fois. Suzaku se sécha en fermant les yeux. Il se souvenait de lui dans les moindres détails, de son regard améthyste à son torse qu'il avait senti, fin et puissant en même temps. Il sursauta quand on frappa à la porte.

_ J'arrive ! s'exclama-t-il en enfilant rapidement ses vêtements avant d'ouvrir à son cousin. Xing-Xe, tu es en avance !

L'intéressé sourit en le laissant fermer la porte de sa chambre. Son cousin était un homme des plus séduisants, droit et fier et d'une honnêteté rare. Suzaku avait toujours été fasciné par son interminable chevelure noire qui lui rappelait la Chine Impériale et toutes ces fresques qui ornaient le palais dudit cousin en Chine. Il y jeta d'ailleurs un coup d'œil avant de marcher à ses côtés.

_ Tu n'avais pas besoin de venir, les bureaux de mon père sont dans notre zone…!

_ Tu es vraiment inconscient. Peu importe où ils sont, les bureaux de ton père sont toujours sensibles à un quelconque attentat… Il faut bien que quelqu'un veille sur toi et Gino décuve sûrement encore…

Suzaku éclata de rire, se remémorant effectivement l'état de son ami la veille.

_ Il est allé un théâtre, je crois. Il était encore plus dramatique que d'ordinaire et il m'a même récité une tirade à propos d'amour et d'étoiles contraires…

_ Roméo et Juliette. Une tragédie qui a justement lieu à Vérone.

_ Vraiment ? Tragédie, hein ? Donc ça se finit mal ! Raconte-moi tout de même, demanda Suzaku par curiosité.

Xing-Xe entreprit alors de lui raconter cette célèbre pièce sur le chemin. Suzaku soupira rêveusement quand ils arrivèrent devant l'ascenseur et que son cousin était arrivé au terme de son récit. Comment une si belle ville pouvait-elle renfermer autant de peine et de violence ?

_ Vérone n'a pas tant changée, depuis Shakespeare.

_ Les rivalités ont seulement évolué, convint Xing-Xe en le suivant dans l'ascenseur.

Suzaku hocha la tête, pensif. Xing-Xe lui disait souvent qu'il passait son temps à rêver et Gino approuvait. Il s'était toujours moqué de ses envies de paix alors qu'il ne connaissait personne. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, affichant une moue boudeuse. Il ne connaissait personne justement parce que le climat d'hostilité l'empêchait. Il se tourna vers son cousin.

_ Que disent les autorités de la situation ?

_ Que veux-tu qu'ils disent ? Les Kururugi et les Britannia financent tout dans cette ville. Le silence et l'ignorance sont les prix à payer.

_ Tu en penses quoi ?

_ Je ne pense pas que ce soit juste, mais peut-être ferais-je la même chose si j'étais dans cette situation.

Suzaku soupira. Lui aussi, sûrement, il n'agirait pas différemment. Parfois, il vaut mieux se plier aux règles pour le bien d'une majorité. Enfin, bien, tout est relatif. Le jeune homme leva soudainement la tête, en même temps que son cousin. Il n'était pas encore arrivé mais il lui semblait entendre la voix de son père et celle d'un étranger. Il regarda son cousin qui avait apparemment remarqué la même chose. Ils sortirent de l'ascenseur en silence en se dirigeant vers le bureau. Vu le ton, il s'agissait d'une dispute. Son père n'était pas réputé pour sa patience, mais, tout de même… Il se tourna vers Xing-Xe qui haussa les épaules.

_ Je viens d'arriver comme toi. Par contre, je ne comprends pas pourquoi Charles Zi Britannia est ici…

Suzaku écarquilla les yeux. L'empereur, tel était son surnom parfois élogieux parfois ironique, était ici, dans le quartier des Kururugi ? Pire, dans le bureau de son père. Il déglutit, ça ne pouvait être qu'important… Le jeune homme secoua la tête et se laissa aller contre la vitre, attendant que cette conversation entre les deux hommes se termine. Tout cela le fatiguait vraiment, il préférait penser à des choses plus légères. Comme à l'inconnu de la veille. Xing-Xe sourit en le voyant si rêveur.

_ Penses-tu à Kallen ?

Suzaku sursauta. Kallen… Il se mordit la lèvre, il ne pouvait vraisemblablement penser à un ennemi de la sorte. Il resta silencieux tandis que Xing-Xe venait vers lui.

_ D'habitude, tu ne parles que d'elle. Que t'arrive-t-il aujourd'hui ?

_ Je… C'est cette rencontre avec mon père, je suis nerveux.

_ Tu ne devrais pas, tu as largement les capacités pour reprendre l'entreprise au moment venu.

_ Les capacités, oui, mais pas les idées…

_ Et qu'en pense Kallen ?

Suzaku haussa les épaules. Il ne savait pas. Et il ne lui avait jamais demandé. Il se rendait maintenant compte que l'amour qu'il lui portait jusqu'alors était stérile. Il se redressa et croisa les bras.

_ Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle en pense, nous n'avons jamais abordé le sujet. Tu penses que je devrais lui en parler ?

Devant le silence de Xing-Xe, Suzaku soupira. Il fallait peut-être qu'il parle vraiment avec Kallen, pour changer. Le jeune héritier se demanda tout de même de quoi était-il tombé si amoureux alors qu'il ne la connaissait finalement trop peu.

_ Je lui en parlerai ce soir, se promit le jeune homme avant de sursauter en voyant la porte du bureau de son père s'ouvrir avec violence, en laissant sortir un homme à la longue chevelure argent, un air menaçant peint sur le visage.

Les deux hommes restèrent hors de vue mais Suzaku suivit l'homme du regard. C'était donc lui, l'empereur… Il secoua la tête et décroisa les bras. Certes, il n'appréciait pas l'homme et avait une curieuse et désagréable impression en le voyant, mais il ne le détestait pas non plus. Xing-Xe semblait penser la même chose car son expression resta neutre et il avait l'air plutôt calme. Suzaku connaissait son cousin suffisamment pour savoir que, quand il était en colère, cela se voyait derrière ce masque de douceur impassible.

_ On y va ?

Xing-Xe hocha la tête et suivit Suzaku dans le bureau de son père. Le brun se racla la gorge et commença une longue bataille d'idéaux qu'il savait perdue d'avance.

°o°o°

Milly tourna la tête vers la porte de Lelouch. Celui-ci dormait sûrement encore. La jeune femme avait entendu dire que son ami avait encore traîné dehors avec Rollo la veille. Elle ne le blâmait pas mais elle devait avouer qu'elle s'inquiétait pour la santé du jeune homme. Après tout, il se couchait à l'aube et se réveillait tôt pour mener une vie aussi chargée qu'à la nuit tombée… Shirley, visiblement amoureuse de Lelouch, comme toutes les filles de son entourage, lui avait demandé ce qu'elle ressentait, elle, pour le jeune homme. Milly soupira et retourna s'asseoir dans le salon de Marianne. Lelouch était un ami proche et précieux. Bien sûr, elle le trouvait mystérieux, mais elle n'était pas pour autant attiré par son charme presque magnétique qu'il exerçait sans même essayer de séduire. En fait, voilà, elle le trouvait peut-être un tantinet exaspérant avec cette facilité qu'il avait à tout savoir faire sans même feindre une quelconque difficulté. La belle blonde sursauta en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et se leva pour s'incliner devant les Britannia. Marianne, la sublime et plantureuse mère de Lelouch, lui prit chaleureusement la main pour la remercier de sa venue. Milly sourit en retour mais remarqua que, comme toujours, le sourire de Dame Marianne n'atteignait pas ses yeux. Étrange, qu'ils aient voulu la voir elle et elle-seule… Un des domestiques leur servit du thé ainsi que les petits gâteaux que Milly avait ramené comme présent et disposa, les laissant véritablement face à face. Marianne s'intéressa aux activités de Milly en tant que jeune fille de bonne famille et ne manqua pas de la complimenter. Puis, le sourire de Marianne quitta peu à peu son visage.

_ Milly… si je t'ai fait venir, c'est que j'ai une faveur à te demander.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et attendit que la mère de Lelouch poursuive.

_ Nous avons eu une grande discussion avec tes parents. Tu vois, il se trouve que tu es la plus proche de Lelouch, il ne s'entend guère avec les autres filles de son âge. Je vois bien qu'il se force avec Shirley ou d'autres… Tu es chanceuse de t'entendre avec lui aussi bien, ne penses-tu pas ?

_ Ça me ravit d'être ainsi privilégiée, en effet, convint Milly avec un sourire, bien qu'exaspérée au fond et attendant de voir où Marianne voulait en venir.

_ Je veux que mon fils finisse ses jours aux côtés d'une femme non seulement belle et intelligente mais en qui il aura entièrement confiance… Tu es la seule qui remplit toutes ses qualités. Tes parents étaient tellement ravis quand notre choix s'est porté sur toi !

Milly avala péniblement une gorgée de thé. Ses parents avaient donc comploté dans son dos un mariage arrangé avec son meilleur ami… Et elle aurait donné sa main à couper que Lelouch était encore moins au courant qu'elle.

_ Lelouch le sait-il ? Je ne peux rien accepter sans son accord. La situation serait extrêmement gênante et je ne veux pas risquer de perdre un ami aussi cher.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûre que l'idée d'un mariage avec toi l'enchantera. Il ne connaît pas grand-chose à l'amour, c'est donc à ses parents et amis de le guider. Je compte sur toi, Milly.

_ Bien sûr, Dame Marianne. Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir !

Milly soupira intérieurement. Lelouch allait piquer une crise, il détestait qu'on lui dicte sa vie. Certes, elle n'en était pas plus heureuse non plus mais, un mariage avec les Britannia était bénéfique à sa famille, elle le savait. Pour le moment, elle devait accepter formellement. Peu de temps après, Lelouch pénétra dans la pièce et regarda Milly avec surprise avant de remettre son masque d'indifférence. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et croisa les jambes avec nonchalance.

_ Que se passe-t-il, mère ? Qu'avez-vous donc à m'annoncer ?

_ Ton mariage, Lelouch ! s'enquit avec enthousiasme Marianne. Ton père et moi avons porté notre dévolu sur Milly. Vous êtes en excellents termes et elle est une jeune femme charmante qui s'accorderait parfaitement à ton bras.

Lelouch haussa un sourcil, regardant Milly en coin, puis croisa les bras.

_ Et pourquoi suis-je le dernier informé ?

_ Parce que tu es buté, mon fils. Il faut parfois te pousser à prendre les bonnes décisions…

Lelouch secoua la tête et soupira.

_ Soit. Mais je n'aime pas Milly, pas de cette manière. J'accepte ce mariage mais je n'engage pas mon cœur sur le contrat, prévint Lelouch.

Milly leva les yeux vers lui, surprise. Il avait accepté trop facilement ! Peut-être parce qu'il ne voulait pas s'opposer à ses parents ? Marianne embrassa son fils avec joie et engagea joyeusement la discussion sur les préparatifs de mariage tandis que Lelouch et Milly répondaient avec modération. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'une domestique vint la chercher pour les préparatifs du bal organisé par les Britannia le soir même que les promis se retrouvèrent enfin seuls.

_ Je ne pensais pas que tu accepterais aussi facilement !

_ Ai-je vraiment le choix ? En tant qu'héritier, je dois me marier un jour, autant que ce soit avec quelqu'un que j'apprécie… Et puis, toi-même, ça te sera bénéfique ?

_ Oui, oui, c'est vrai… Mais je ne sais pas quoi en penser. Tu ne veux pas être heureux, faire ce que tu veux ?

_ Bien sûr mais, pour le moment, je ne sais pas encore ce que je veux, je n'ai pas trouvé de raison d'être heureux alors autant suivre le mouvement. Je n'aime pas les contestations sans fondement.

Milly sourit et lui donna un coup de coude.

_ Préviens-moi, quand tu trouveras l'amour, avant que je ne sois cocue !

Lelouch secoua la tête en souriant cette fois-ci et se leva.

_ Il faut que je prépare la fête de ce soir un minimum, ne serait-ce que ma tenue… Viendras-tu ?

_ Je ne sais pas, il y a des chances que je sois là mais c'est un bal masqué, je ne pense pas qu'on s'y verra ! C'est bien le principe, non ? De pouvoir être libre de flirter avec des inconnus…

°o°o°

Suzaku tira nerveusement sur sa veste d'un blanc immaculé, remettant de son autre main son masque accordé à sa tenue, s'assurant que son visage restait bien caché. À côté de lui, Gino jubilait.

_ Allez, Suza, profite de la soirée ! Et, si tu as de la chance, tu trouveras ta chère et tendre.

_ Que vous ayez voulu venir, c'est votre choix mais je préfère rester dans un coin et garder vos affaires.

_ Je n'ai rien pris à par des sous et des préservatifs… taquina Gino en glissant une petite pochette de plastique dans la poche de veston de Suzaku, le faisant rougir. Bonne chance, d'ailleurs !

_ Je suis plus ou moins du même avis que Suzaku, ceci dit… soupira Xing-Xe. Nous n'avons rien à faire au bal des Britannia. Tâchons de ne pas nous y éterniser.

Le chinois était particulièrement inconfortable même si, au milieu de tous ces costumes, ses longs cheveux de soie noire passaient inaperçus. Ce n'était cependant pas une raison de tenter le diable. Mais autant parler à un sourd. Gino n'avait parlé que de ça toute la journée durant et, maintenant qu'il avait réussi à s'introduire au bal, il était évident pour les deux cousins qu'il ne comptait pas partir de sitôt. Du moins, pas sans compagnie…

_ Il faut profiter de la vie ! Surtout toi, Suza. Il faut te sauver de ton amour des plus barbants pour ta Kallen.

_ C'est d'ailleurs à sa fenêtre que je devrais être. Elle a ignoré tous mes appels aujourd'hui. Je suis sûr qu'elle m'en veut pour l'avoir laissée en plan hier soir.

_ Ou elle est passée à autre chose ! Ce qui n'est pas dur quand on sait que rien n'a vraiment commencé entre vous… Et si elle t'en veut pour une raison aussi puérile… autant lui donner une bonne raison de t'en vouloir.

_ Oh, par pitié Gino ! File donc flirter puisque tu es là pour ça et laisse-moi et mes amours en paix !

Avec un grand sourire, l'italien s'éclipsa à la recherche d'une proie, laissant les cousins seuls. Suzaku soupira et s'avança avec Xing-Xe. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, venir sans invitation, voire tout l'inverse, au bal des Britannia leur causerait bien des ennuis si cela venait à se savoir… Une nouvelle fois, il tira sur son costume, craignant d'être bien trop reconnaissable. Maintenant qu'il était là, il ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour. Il inspira et leva la tête. Il vit au loin Charles Zi Britannia accueillir cousins et autre avec une jovialité terriblement fausse. Ce sourire devait être une simple formalité mais pour rien au monde il ne voulait voir ce sourire de près. Il quitta la compagnie de son cousin pour se perdre dans la foule. Évitant de son mieux les nombreuses abordes des jeunes femmes, il se rapprocha des balcons. C'est alors qu'il le vit. Cela ne pouvait être que lui. Il sentit son cœur battre la chamade quand son visage se tourna à demi. Il ne fut pas dur de reconnaître la délicatesse de ses traits, même sous son élégant masque noir et or. Comment pouvait-il aborder son sauveur de la veille ? Le prendrait-il bien ? Suzaku déglutit et arrêta un des invités.

_ Excusez-moi… Mais, savez-vous qui est cette personne ? demanda-t-il en montrant Lelouch.

_ Non, désolé, répondit l'autre sèchement en reprenant sa route.

Trop obnubilé par sa contemplation, Suzaku le laissa partir sans même remarquer l'aigreur de son interlocuteur. Rollo, en revanche, ne put ignorer le regard fasciné qu'il posait sur Lelouch. Le jeune homme se crispa. Comment le japonais de la veille s'était-il introduit ici ? Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça, pas encore ! Il serra les poings en pensant à la réaction de Lelouch si jamais il provoquait une rixe. Rien que d'imaginer le regard emplit de déception qu'il lui porterait le força à refreiner amèrement ses ardeurs. Rollo défit son col avec frustration en voyant Suzaku s'avancer vers Lelouch et décida de sortir avant de laisser libre court à sa colère. L'inconscience de son cousin quant à leurs ennemis le mettait de plus en plus hors de lui mais il ne pouvait décemment pas causer une scène. En sortant, il vit Lelouch tourner la tête vers Suzaku et cela ne fit que l'énerver davantage. Il dut se retenir pour ne pas claquer la porte derrière lui.

Suzaku retint sa respiration quand Lelouch se tourna vers lui. Il était… fascinant, juste fascinant. De ses gestes à son apparence en passant pas sa voix. Suzaku se mordit les lèvres.

_ Je voulais te revoir, admit-il.

Lelouch sourit et lui prit la main pour l'entraîner dans le coin du balcon, où personne ne pourrait les voir.

_ Que fais-tu là ? C'est risqué pour un Japonais, surtout ce soir !

_ Quel jour n'est pas risqué à Vérone, rétorqua Suzaku. Mais je suis là par hasard. Je ne pensais pas te voir, bien que je l'espérais… Comment puis-je te remercier pour ce que tu as fait pour moi hier soir ?

Lelouch resta silencieux un moment puis releva le masque de Suzaku pour voir son visage. Il n'avait pas oublié une telle beauté et, maintenant qu'il le voyait debout devant lui, Lelouch se sentait presque intimidé par la prestance du jeune homme. Ou peut-être que la nervosité qu'il ressentait ne venait que de lui-même. Le Japonais se rapprocha de lui.

_ Je n'ai cessé de penser à toi, avoua-t-il dans un murmure. Je ne sais pas si… il y a quelque chose que je voudrais vérifier… ajouta-t-il en rougissant légèrement.

_ Ce serait une bonne manière de me remercier, par ailleurs… fit Lelouch, ôtant son propre masque.

Suzaku sourit et posa sa main sur la rambarde, comme pour s'assurer une stabilité. Il n'avait jamais fait ça auparavant et c'était la première fois qu'il en avait _vraiment_ envie. Fermant les yeux, il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de l'Anglais. Elles étaient aussi douces et charnues qu'il l'avait imaginé. Cette réflexion le fit rougir d'autant plus. Quand avait-il eu des expectations quant aux lèvres du jeune homme. Il s'écarta doucement en le regardant droit dans les yeux, cherchant une réaction positive chez l'autre.

_ Ne t'arrête pas… murmura Lelouch, caressant sa joue.

Suzaku obtempéra et échangea avec lui un autre baiser, plus profond que le précédent. Sa main sur sa joue puis glissant dans ses cheveux l'étourdissait. Avant même qu'il s'en rende compte, il avait collé le jeune homme contre lui et sa langue s'était introduite avec ardeur dans sa bouche. Et il répondait à ce baiser sans aucune retenue. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que pour reprendre leur souffle. Absorbés dans leurs regards mutuels, ils sursautèrent quand une voix se fit entendre derrière eux. Lelouch remit son masque et Suzaku ne se retourna pas le temps de mettre le sien.

_ Qu'y a-t-il, Jeremiah ?

_ Votre mère vous cherche, répondit le serviteur sans prêter vraiment attention à ce qu'il faisait, visiblement habitué à ses écarts de conduite.

Lelouch hocha la tête puis se pencha vers Suzaku pour l'embrasser sur la joue, à la commissure des lèvres.

_ Merci, murmura-t-il avant de retourner dans la salle.

Suzaku sentait que son cœur battait encore à tout rompre lorsqu'il se retourna pour le regarder partir, son masque remit en place.

_ Qui est sa mère ? demanda-t-il au dit Jeremiah.

_ Eh bien, il s'agit de Dame Marianne, la maîtresse de maison, répondit l'autre avant de prendre congé.

Suzaku resta blême. C'était donc un des enfants Britannia ? Il ne pouvait pas plus mal tomber. Xing-Xe marcha rapidement vers lui quand il le vit, ignorant son trouble.

_ Suzaku ! Nous devons y aller. Le bal se termine, il faut partir tant qu'il est temps. De toute manière, je pense que Gino s'est suffisamment amusé.

Suzaku hocha la tête et le suivit, perdu. Que devait-il faire, maintenant ? Ils étaient déjà allés trop loin et il ne se voyait pas oublier un baiser comme celui-ci. Il jeta un dernier regard vers le fils Britannia avant de sortir.

Lelouch arrêta Jeremiah au moment où Suzaku sortait.

_ Sais-tu son nom ?

_ Décidément ! Je crois qu'on l'a appelé Suzaku… Ah, ça me revient, c'est Suzaku Kururugi. Je me disais l'avoir déjà vu quelque part.

Lelouch se crispa mais contint sa réaction. C'était impossible. Pour une fois qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour quelqu'un, il fallait que ce soit l'héritier Kururugi ? Il ferma les yeux et inspira. Il avait désormais l'excuse parfaite pour se révolter contre son père.

* * *

_J'espère bien évidemment que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions ! À bientôt !_


End file.
